


Little Secrets

by susiephalange



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Gun Violence, Hostage Situations, Humor, Puns & Word Play, Sidekicks, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiephalange/pseuds/susiephalange
Summary: Peter Parker is a simple guy. He likes nerdy TV shows, hanging out with his friend Ned, and being the superhero Spider-Man in his spare time. When there's a new vigilante around town, and a new girl at school, he doesn't put two-and-two together...





	Little Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my Wattpad.
> 
> Ooh, before you go, I recommend listening to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W6NqCRYy68s&feature=player_embedded) when you read, it's what I based the fic title from!

Even though he was Spider-Man, the astonishing and all-inspiring web-master, he still was seventeen years old, and while that was cool because he still got a student discount at the cinema down the street, it still meant he had to go to school. Sure, school wasn’t so bad. He had Ned, to make remarks about the other students with, and Michelle, who not-so-humbly made him well-aware of how he was at times. And…

He caught sight of her in the hallway, and it was like everything stopped. Well, not quite. Flash walked into him, and gave him the middle-finger, and someone else knocked his books from his hands. But he stopped. It was almost like she stopped, too. She wore a preppy kind of backpack, but wore old jeans, and a yellow t-shirt and plaid.

“Hey, Ned,” he turns to his friend, picking up his fallen stack of books, “That girl. Did you see her?”

Ned frowns. “We’re at school, there’s a lot of girls here. Boys too.” He shakes his head. “So, no.”

Peter sighs, “No, man, that one,” he bites his lip, pointing, “Um, her locker’s next to Michelle’s, her shirt has the word ‘steminist’ on it –,”

“Oh, you mean _______!” Ned’s face lights up like Peter just hung the lights on the Christmas tree. “She’s cool. She’s on my bus, she was reading a Star Wars novelisation. She’s epic.” Ned praises, taking out his books for the day. “What about her?”

Peter feels his face heat up.

Ned laughs, working it out. “Ooh, do you _like_ her –,”

He whacks his friend on the shoulder. “Shut it…” He mumbles, rubbing at his collar just as the bell rings for homeroom. “I just think she’s cute, that’s all. Not that –,”

He sees her arm against the locker beside him before he can register that Michelle has appeared. Her hair is piled atop her hair like an Instagram girl with a Tumblr attitude, and with a pencil tucked behind her ear, the looks she serves him and Ned are daggers.

“If you want to keep your noses, idiots, keep them out of _______’s business.” She demands, flexing an eyebrow. “She’s new and doesn’t need you throwing her all around the place with your nerdy crap.” She eyes Ned’s _Star Trek_ t-shirt, making her point clear. “Got it?”

“Um –,” Peter goes to speak, but Michelle’s glare was enough for him to shut his mouth. “Um, yeah, got it. See you later, MJ.”

Later that night, he’s out on patrol in the neighbourhood. Just checking out the places that usually have petty crime and whatnot. He’s trying not to think about earlier in the day, when he almost walked into _______ in the cafeteria, and only got out of the way thanks to his Spidey-Senses. She had looked in his eyes for half a second – they were such a beautiful colour, like… – and Michelle had led her away to sit at a different table, with the drama club. But that was six hours ago, and since, he hadn’t had a chance to talk to her. Michelle was good, she was almost like a professional teenage bodyguard to the new girl. But there was one place where Michele couldn’t police, and that was his mind.

There was a noise, and beside him, another superhero sat down. Peter blinked and turned to see who it was. Their suit was yellow and black banded and had wide eyes like his suit. Except, the mask was cut to expose their mouth and jaw, revealing a small smirk.

He had no idea who this was.

“Thought I’d find you here, amazing Spider-Man,” the superhero grinned. “I’m Bee. Just flew into town.”

Peter laughed at the pun. “Amazing Spider-Man? Sounds cool, I’ll remember that.” He paused, and added, “You a good guy, or a bad guy, Bee? Just want to prepare my comebacks in case you’re bad. Haven’t had a villain in a while, so I’m a bit rusty.”

Bee laughed. “Web-slinger, the only bad I am, is badass. And at sudoku.” She flexed her fingers in her superhero suit, and added, “Y’know, if you want, I can help out a little with your superhero buzz-ness, or whatever.” From her superhero suit, a pair of wings buzzed to life, and she pointed down to the street below. “Mugging, one o’clock.”

He shot a web down before she finished that sentence. “It’s almost ten, but since you’re new, I’ll let you adjust your clock to local time,” he quipped, soaring toward the fight.

* * *

Apart from being Flash Thompson’s chemistry partner, Peter’s trying to have a good day. He even wore his science shirt (from physics camp last year. It reads _I’ve Got My Ion You_ ) and played his upbeat Spotify playlist in between class and hanging with Ned. Now he missed the bus after someone tipped his bag upside down, and just his luck, Aunt May can’t pick him up because she’s taking a class downtown on how to be a medical receptionist or a mechanic (he can’t remember, he wasn’t paying attention).

So, he’s walking.

Today, he almost managed to talk to _______, as they passed on the stairwell by the Math classrooms. He opened his mouth to say _hey_ , and she raised her hand to wave, but as soon as they did this, the current of students pushed them away, and he was carried up, and she downstairs. It’s been almost a month since she became a part of the student base of Midtown School of Science and Technology, and dutifully, Michelle had made sure they both had zero contact with each other.

As he crossed the road near where Delmar's Deli-Grocery was rebuilding, and as he got to the other side of the street’s sidewalk, he paused his iPod, taking the buds from his ears. Under his t shirt, he could feel the hairs of his arms stand up, and his mind was ringing with the signs of his Spidey-Sense.

He dashed as inconspicuously to the nearest alleyway to change.

But as soon as he was shooting web to get toward the danger, he heard the familiar trill of wings. Already flying toward the melee that was a street over was Bee, flying loop-the-loops all around him as he swung his way.

“How aren’t you dizzy?” He asks, eyes narrowing on his fellow superhero.

She laughed, twirling mid-air, “I rode a rollercoaster on Coney Island and I’m cured for life.”

Peter sighted the disturbance he felt. His eyes narrowed in on the event going before him: there was a man, maybe twenty-five, holding a girl by her hair. There were a lot of bystanders around them both – they were out front of a not-in-hours nightclub, in the middle of daylight.

“If anyone calls the police, I’m shooting her, I swear,” he shouted. “Leave me alone!”

Peter blinked. Wow. Someone must be having a bad case of the Mondays. “Okay,” he said to Bee, landing on a building out of the man’s eyeline, “Remember the plan we had when we took down that bank robber, two weeks ago?” He asked.

“Uh-huh,” Bee nodded, bobbing mid-air as her wings worked to keep her airborne. “You went in half-cocked, Man-Spider, and I saved you and stopped them all from getting away? Yeah, that’s not happening, not when you bumble around like this block is only your beehive.” She sassed.

He raised a hand in defeat, shrugging, “What’s _your_ better plan, Bee-yoncé?” He retorted.

She laughed, flying in a circle. “Follow my lead, and don’t cover me in whatever your web is made of.”

Down below, he heard a gun go off. His eyes followed the noise; the shot was fired into the air, from the hostile man. He still had a handgun raised up. He shot into the air twice more, and then held the gun against her head.

“It’s web! It’s real web!” He cried out, eyes wide, “Don’t make fun of my web, we’ve got to save that girl!”

Bee raised her hands in surrender. “Geez, Spider-Louise,” she shook her head. “Let’s go.”

He did, staying out of eyeshot of the gunman and his hostage. Bee flew right into their sight, and the man shot again, this time aimed to her. She dodged with enough time, and landed fifty feet before the man, her hands raised.

“Don’t shoot, _hombre_!” she cautioned, “Insects don’t go well with bullet holes.”

Peter watched from behind the crowd as the guy aimed the gun once more toward Bee. “How can I trust you?” He asked, taking the safety off. His Spidey-Sense was going haywire and being away from the heat of the goings-on was hard to do. “You police or something?”

Bee shook her head. “Do I look like police? I’m barely even eighteen, man, I just really like bees, and world peace.” She took a step toward the guy, and added, “Hey, why don’t we sit down for a chat, work out what you’re going through?”

His jaw flexed. “No! Stay where you are!” He shouted.

That was his signal. There was a policeman about a hundred feet down the road, and with some quick web work, he snagged their hat, and somersaulted into the heat of where the gunman and Bee were. “C’mon, this girl doesn’t need to be a part of this –,” Bee began, just as Peter interrupted.

“Hey, it’s your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Policeman,” He greeted, lifting the police hat from his head in greeting. The bad guy stood there, confused. “I’m just in the area, checking on parking tickets, making sure nobody is squashing little spiders, because those fellas are real cute, and don’t harm anyone,” he prattled, walking about. “Oh, Bee the vigilante, nice to see you.” He waved to her.

“This is my bad guy, go get your own!” She pretended to huff, gesturing to the hostage before her. “Can you believe this guy?”

Peter shrugged, holding the police hat against his chest. “…hey, is that a gun? I don’t think it’s legal to be pointing it at people, dude.” He noted, and added, “Hey, lady, has he been pointing this at you?”

She nodded mutely.

Peter turned to Bee, just as she said to the gunman, “How about you put the gun down?” She asked, and added, “Please?”

He saw his finger pull the trigger, and before the sound of the bullet fired, he had already shot a web at the man’s hand and flung the police hat at his head. The webbing took his hand back, and as the hat smacked him between his eyebrows, the man stumbled backwards, loosing his footing, and his hold on the girl’s hair.

“Bad citizens really need to learn how to beehive,” Bee cheered, going to help the girl get away from the gunman.

But as Peter appreciates the pun, he misses the second where the gunman gets a hold on the weapon once more and fires a shot. Peter webs the man to the ground, all his limbs, and snatches the gun away. But the bullet still is flying, and as Bee realises it’s going toward the hostage she rescued, she stands in the way.

Peter watches in horror as he sees it hit her sternum. But as soon as it hits her, rebounds, and with a sharp _plink_ , the metal shell falls the sidewalk.

“I _told_ you insects didn’t go well with bullet holes,” she calls out, poking her tongue out at shooter.

He lets out a breath. He sees the police only just arrive and let them take over the scene. Later, after they give their statements to the police, Peter goes to chats with Bee, to check if his sidekick is okay after all the hero work they did and being shot at. But he can’t find his yellow-clad superhero friend anywhere.

Must have flown home.

* * *

The next day, he arrives at school only to be practically attacked by Michelle. This time her hair cascades in ringlets over her shoulders, a ninety’s era scrunchie holding her long hair up in a side ponytail. But as cool as she looks, she acts like she’s still as tough as usual, and dragging him by his wrist, takes him to an empty geography classroom.

“What –,” he goes to ask.

She rolls her eyes. “I’m sick of you being so dumb,” she huffs, and gestures to the other side of the classroom, to where _______ stands, an arm crossed over her chest, “Mr. Stroman said nobody’s here for two periods. I’m locking you in until you talk about _everything_.”

Peter turns to _______. She’s wearing overalls with a stripy yellow shirt, and big boots that look like she’s a no-nonsense hiker in her spare time. She waves and walks toward him.

“Any idea why MJ is acting so weird?” He asks her.

She shrugs. “I have an idea…she told me to tell you something. I mean, it sounds crazy, but I have this super big secret, and that’s the reason she didn’t want me hanging around you because apparently you’re a magnet for trouble or something.” She blurted out. He could practically hear her heartbeat heavy in his ears, and she adds, “I don’t know why she put you in here, though, and said the same thing too…”

He blinks.

 “I don’t know how she found out, but I have a secret too,” Peter sits half on a desk, and pinches the top of his nose. “Ned is _so_ in trouble…”

_______ sighs. “I really don’t want to miss English, we’re doing King Lear…” she mutters, running a hand through her hair. “The reason MJ didn’t want me to hang out with you is because I’m this superhero person? I just moved here, I was supposed to lay low, and she found out on my first day!” She groans, and adds, “Great, another person knows now…don’t know what she’s getting at, heroes are supposed to be secret –,”

“You’re a hero?” He asks, quietly, and adds, “So am I.” It’s then it clicks. “You’re Bee, aren’t you?” He asks, noticing only just now the correlation to all the yellow she wears.

She blinks, and after a pause, eyes wide, she whisper-shouts, “You’re – you’re – oh my honey, you’re _him_? Of all the people who could be that guy, it’s you?” She exclaims.

Peter frowns. “Is that a bad thing, or –,”

She laughs and runs toward him. Before he can realise what’s happening, _______ has wrapped her arms around him and gathered him in for a hug. She smells faintly of pollen, new pencils, and peppermint, and laughs against his neck. “It’s a good thing, Spider-Man.”

At that, the door unlocks, and Ned and Michelle poke their heads in.

“That took a surprisingly little amount of time,” Michelle remarks evenly. “Thank God that’s over.”

**Author's Note:**

> Buy me [ko-fi](https://www.ko-fi.com/M4M3P4NJ)?
> 
> If you have any requests, find me on Tumblr at @susiephalange, or [@phalangewrites](https://phalangewrites.tumblr.com/request_conditions) ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ✿


End file.
